


the art of caring for stressed-out ministers

by galaxyparade



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [7]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Pillow & Blanket Forts, and wolfgang being so so happy about it, come on is it really wolfshin if there is no foot worship involved, foot worship, shin letting wolfgang take care of him, these two are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyparade/pseuds/galaxyparade
Summary: A pillow fort.His majesty built a pillow fort.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065341
Kudos: 34





	the art of caring for stressed-out ministers

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for WolfShin Week 2020 Prompt 7: "Cozy"
> 
> Check out other works under #WolfShinWeek2020 on twitter!
> 
> (Also, not beta'ed so I apologize in advance for the incoming grammatical errors)

Shin is heading back to his chambers, his back aching and mind exhausted. It had been a long day; the meetings dragged on too long and to his irritation, still got no concrete results at the end. But such is the life of running a kingdom with too many opinions to take into consideration and too little time to do it. Shin arrives to the doors of his quarters, only to see his majesty waiting for him there.

“Sire? What are you doing here?”

“Good evening, minister. I am here because I have noticed that some of my most hardworking and loyal men have been very tired lately and I see it as my duty to take care of my people. Thus, I am here to give you a stress relief.”

Shin only gets to open his mouth, ready to ask more questions becuase, just _what?_ But Wolfgang is quick in grabbing Shin and heading towards his own royal chamber. Shin tries to protest but he is promptly ignored by Wolfgang who has an excited gleam in his eyes.

When they arrive, his majesty opens the doors of his chamber with a dramatic flourish and inside, Shin is surprised to see, are blankets and pillows arranged on the ground, forming a haphazard tent-like shape. _A pillow fort._

_His majesty built a pillow fort._

Before Shin could voice his questions, his outer robe is taken off and he is guided by warm hands to sit down in the middle of the cozy but worryingly wobbly structure.

Only then, inside a pillow fort, hidden away in a bubble that Wolfgang constructed, Shin is kissed soft and slow for a long time. Wolfgang rubs at he tight knots in Shin’s shoulders and whispers sweet nothings and pleas to let him take care of Shin. Under his lover’s warm, strong hands, Shin slowly forgets any reasons his mind comes up with for why they should not be doing this and without much fuss, lays down after taking off everything but his undergarments.

Slowly, after spreading a small amount of warm oil in his palms, Wolfgang places his hands at Shin’s lower back and starts kneading the muscles upwards on both sides of the spine. Moving his fingers in gentle, circular motions, he rubs and kneads at Shin’s tense lower back and methodically works his way up to the shoulders, paying attention to particularly stubborn knots of muscles.

When Wolfgang presses his thumbs firmly into a tense shoulder, Shin lets out a moan and Wolfgang grins, pleased that his lover is letting himself be taken care of and enjoying himself. He doubles his efforts as he works across Shin’s small shoulders and towards his arms. He firmly squeezes the upper arms and works his way down to the tips of the slender fingertips, where he rubs the massage oil well into each individual digit. After finishing both arms, he returns to the upper thighs, where he eases the pressure a bit and gently massages the tight muscles down the length of the entire leg.

After he finishes massaging the lower legs, Wolfgang gently flips Shin over and gathers his lover’s feet in his lap. He holds each delicate ankle up and presses a small kiss there before gathering more oil in his hand and digging his thumbs into the soles of Shin’s feet. Again, Shin lets out a small moan, feeling boneless and his mind going fuzzy. Wolfgang rubs at the arch of Shin’s foot and brings his feet up higher to properly get his fingers between each digits of the feet. At this, Shin squirms a little but Wolfgang soothes his lover down again with a small smile and goes back to tenderly worshipping the soles of Shin’s feet.

Only after Wolfgang is done giving his utmost attention to all parts of Shin’s body, he notices that Shin fell asleep somewhere in the middle. Pleased beyond measure, Wolfgang wraps a blanket around his resting lover and joins him in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me so mad that I myself don't have a Wolfgang to give me massages *cries*
> 
> Feel free to join me in admiring Wolfgang's humongous chest on twitter @babynakyum


End file.
